


The Confrontation

by Anonymous



Series: Analogical Agere Human AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Age Play Caregiver Sleep | Remy Sanders, Age Play Little Logic | Logan Sanders, Age Regression/De-Aging, Carrying, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I'm just mad that that's not a tag, Kinda, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Minor remile, Non-Binary Sleep | Remy Sanders, Non-Sexual Age Play, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Sleep | Remy Sanders, REALLY MINOR, Touch-Starved, Touch-Starved Logic | Logan Sanders, Why isn't that a tag?, analogical can be taken as platonic or pre-relationship, just a heads up, she says some bad stuff, the oc is pretty bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Linda gets what she deserves.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Analogical Agere Human AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192538
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54
Collections: Anonymous





	The Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this done. Hope it lives up to expectations. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> \- Linda is pretty horrible/says some really inappropriate stuff  
> \- uncensored cursing 
> 
> If I've missed any, let me know.

Virgil's phone buzzed on the counter as he sipped his coffee, startling him. He hissed as the scalding coffee in his mug sloshed, spilling over onto his hand.  
  
"Really need to stop doing that..." He grumbled to himself, picked up the phone from beside him.  
****

**From: Logan (appt. 683)**  
  
Hello, Virgil. Would it be possible for you to drive me to my workplace this afternoon? I left my laptop, and it is essential if I am to finish my work for the day.  
  
A smile tugged at Virgil's lips. He and Logan were yet to address what happened a month prior, but he'd managed to convince the man to actually talk to him, so that was a start, at least.  
  
As they chatted more and more, Virgil found that there was a lot more to Logan than the stoic, impassive façade he put on, even when he hadn't had a breakdown in the middle of the hallway. He enjoyed extensive debates on philosophy (Virgil thought he would get along swimmingly with Janus), was a chess wizard, and could recite the Periodic Table backwards.  
  
But one thing he could never understand, was why Logan was so reluctant to make friends. He was wonderful company, but had no friends, and a self-esteem lower than Virgil's. And _that_ was saying something.  
  
He had an inkling that what Logan had let slip after his breakdown wasn't entirely irrelevant.  
  
_"Eve'yone a' work is a meanie."_  
  
The words were uttered in such a defeated manner that it made Virgil want to just-  
  
Anyway.  
  
He took another sip of his coffee, typing out a response to Logan.  
  
**To: Logan (appt. 683)**  
  
Yeah, sure dude. When?  
  
He scanned his message for spelling errors briefly, before hitting the send button. The response came so quick that Virgil wondered if Logan had been staring at his phone the whole time.  
****

**From: Logan (appt. 683)**  
  
Now, if possible.  
  
That text was followed by a rapid-fire series of frantic messages.  
  
**From Logan (appt. 683)**  
  
Or not. Anytime is fine.  
  
**From Logan (appt. 683)**  
  
Or I can just walk.  
  
**From Logan (appt. 683)**  
  
This was a mistake.  
  
**From Logan (appt. 683)**  
  
I apologise, Virgil, I must be inconveniencing you.  
  
Virgil blinked. There was that word again. Inconvenience. Logan only ever used it when referring to himself, and it broke Virgil's heart.  
  
It wasn't rarely, either. Almost every time Virgil spoke to Logan, the word would worm its way into the conversation somehow. When they were talking over the phone it was,  
  
_"It's getting late, Virgil, and you must need to go to bed. Apologies for the inconvenience."_  
  
When Virgil offered to take Logan with him to the grocery store it was,   
  
_"That will not be necessary, Virgil. And I'm sure I would be inconveniencing you."_  
  
And, of course, the words that would forever be seared into Virgil's mind, due to the sheer sadness with which they were spoken,  
  
_"But 'm bein' an inco'vinience..."_  
  
All he'd wanted was the crust of his sandwich cut off. And he'd appeared so panicked, so ashamed, just for having a preference...  
  
Before Virgil could dwell on the matter any longer, he received another message.  
  
**From Logan (appt. 683)**  
  
You are under no obligation to do me such a favour. Thank you, but I will walk.  
  
As soon as he'd read the message, he heard the sound of a door opening. He slammed his coffee mug down onto the counter, sprinting to his front door And throwing it open.  
  
"Wait, Logan!"  
  
Logan froze mid-way down the hall, turning slowly. He cocked his head in confusion. 

"Yes, Virgil?"  
  
"I can take you, it's fine."  
  
Surprise flickered across Logan's face briefly, before being replaced by that horrible impassiveness that Virgil hated.   
  
"No need. I'm perfectly capable of a twenty minute walk."  
  
Virgil shook his head, slipping on his shoes.  
  
"No, no, I insist. We're friends, Lo. I don't mind doing this for you at all."  
  
Virgil didn't miss the way Logan's eyes widened at the word "friends".  
  
God, he'd never wanted to hug someone so badly. But he was sure Logan was a man who appreciated boundaries (though their friendship was founded on the basis of breaking them) and probably wouldn't want to be spontaneously hugged.  
  
"A-are you sure?" Logan was wringing his hands nervously, staring at the floor with his shoulders hunched.  
  
"'Course I am, Logan."  
  
There was a pause, before Logan nodded hesitantly.  
  
"Ok, just gimme a second to grab a hoodie," Virgil smiled, mentally thanking his past self for making him dress somewhat presentably. He ducked into his apartment, grabbing the hoodie hanging over the arm of his couch.  
  
"Alright, c'mon, let's go to the car park."  
  
-  
  
"Left here."  
  
Virgil flicked his blinker on, turning onto the indicated road. A large glass building came into view.  
  
"This the one?"  
  
Logan nodded. Virgil entered the large car park, scanning the area briefly, before finding a space. He pulled into the parking space, and braked the car. He waited, ready for Logan to get out.  
  
He didn't move.  
  
"Lo?"  
  
That was when he noticed. Logan was shaking. His hands were clasped in his lap, and he was staring straight ahead at the building in front of them.  
  
"Logan? You ok?"   
  
Logan turned to face him, and Virgil was floored by the sheer amount of fear in his expression.  
  
_"Eve'yone a' work is a meanie."_  
  
Well, no time like the present.  
  
"Hey, Logan?"  
  
Logan didn't speak, but nodded his head, indicating that he was listening. Virgil took a deep breath.  
  
"After I got you into your apartment that day, you said something to me."  
  
Logan paled, and his hands shook more. 

"And what would that have been?" He asked, and Virgil could tell he was struggling to keep his voice level.  
  
"You said that everyone at work was mean to you. Is that true?

As soon as the words had left Virgil's mouth, Logan was shaking his head.  
  
"N-no, I was overreacting. Everyone at work is perfectly civil to me."  
  
Virgil raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Logan, you're shaking."  
  
Logan glanced down at his hands, as if that was the first time he'd noticed. Virgil wouldn't have been surprised if it was. His expressed hardened minutely, and he forced them to stop.  
  
"Drop it," he whispered, voice so quiet that Virgil nearly missed what he'd said.  
  
"What- Lo-"  
  
" _Please._ "  
  
Virgil opened his mouth to argue, but paused. Logan was staring at him, eyes pleading silently. He couldn't push, not now, anyway.  
  
"Fine," he huffed, after a moment. "But I'm going in with you."  
  
Logan hesitated at that, but nodded eventually.  
  
"I... wouldn't be opposed to your company."  
  
"That's good, because if you'd said no, I would've followed you anyway," Virgil replied, stepping out of the car. Logan did the same, shaking his head in bemusement.  
  
"I will never understand why you are so adamant about these things."  
  
"Because I'm your friend," Virgil smiled. "And that's what friends do."  
  
Logan didn't seem to have a response to that, as he headed towards the building, slowing slightly to allow Virgil to catch up. They walked side by side, Logan inching not-so-subtly closer every chance he got. When they were so close they were brushing shoulders, Virgil stopped just as they were about to enter the building.  
  
"Ok, something's up. What's going on?"  
  
Logan suddenly seemed to find the ground fascinating, as he stared at it intently.  
  
"Can I- can I hold your hand?" He asked, voice far quieter than before. Virgil softened, holding out his hand for Logan to take. A cold hand wrapped tentatively around his own.   
  
"There you go. All you had to do was ask, Lo."  
  
Logan pushed open the large glass door, and Virgil was suddenly hit with a gust of cold air. He shivered, zipping his hoodie up further.  
  
"Wow. They really blast the aircon in here, huh?"  
  
"Just on the warmer days," Logan replied, tugging Virgil to a nearby elevator. His posture had changed instantly, as they had entered the building, back stiff, shoulders hunched ever so slightly.  
  
He pressed the button for floor four, untangling his fingers from Virgil's. When he shot Logan a questioning look, he glanced away. An uncomfortable silence settled over the both of them.  
  
"Where do you even work here?" Virgil asked, unable to take the awkwardness anymore. "I always see you on your phone, talking about work, but I've never asked."  
  
"Marketing department," Logan answered simply.  
  
The elevator doors opened, and Logan stepped out, making a sharp left and walking briskly down the hall, motioning for Virgil to follow.  
  
He stopped abruptly in front of a glass door, and Virgil almost crashed into him.  
  
"Hey, woah!"  
  
Logan ignored his exclamation, reaching out and lacing his fingers with Virgil's once again.  
  
"I need you to promise me something," he said, out of the blue.  
  
"Depends what it is."  
  
"This isn't a joke, Virgil."  
  
"I'm not joking, Logan," Virgil lowered his voice, tone matching Logan's. The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Whatever they say, don't do anything, ok?" 

Virgil did _not_ like the way that sounded.  
  
"What you do me-"  
  
"Ok?"  
  
Virgil frowned, but conceded.  
  
"Fine, yes. I'll keep my mouth shut."  
  
Logan visibly relaxed, and shot Virgil a small smile.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Without further delay, Logan pushed the door open. Virgil was instantly hit with the sound of endless chatter. Not a single person that he could see was working. The room was a mess too, paper and empty coffee cups strewn about the floor carelessly, desks askew. He was fairly sure the two in the left hand corner were mid make out session.  
  
"God, it's worse than a high school classroom in here..." Virgil muttered, gaining the attention of a few people. Their eyes drifted to Logan, standing apprehensively beside him, as if waiting for something.  
  
The instant Logan was seen, an hush settled over the room, only broken by the occasional titter.  
  
Virgil raised an eyebrow, eyes darting to look at Logan when the grip on his hand tightened almost painfully. The man's palm was clammy, suddenly, and his face had gone pale as a sheet. His eyes were fixed on a booth in the right hand corner.  
  
A woman glanced up from that booth at the sudden silence. Beside him, Logan stiffened, and squeezed his hand harder. She sauntered over, looking Virgil up and down in a way that made his skin crawl.  
  
"Well, well, who do we have here?" She purred, standing far too close for Virgil's liking.  
  
Logan tried to tug Virgil away, and her gaze wandered to their joined hands. Her expression twisted an ugly smirk that Virgil wanted to slap right off her face. 

"Oh, I see. You're Logan's boyfriend."  
  
He began to correct her, but Logan tugged more insistently at his hand, so Virgil followed him reluctantly. They navigated their way past several of Logan's co-workers, who were staring unashamedly, to Logan's desk. She followed them, shark-like grin stretching across her features.  
  
"So, tell me, how much did he pay you?"  
  
Virgil stopped abruptly at that.  
  
She- she didn't seriously...  
  
" _Excuse_ me?" He asked, incredulous, hoping, _praying_ that he'd misheard.  
  
She blinked at him innocently, shoving past Logan to drape herself across his desk.  
  
"I mean, you don't seriously expect me to believe that you actually _like_ him _,_ do you?"  
  
Virgil's blood boiled, and he clenched his fist so hard he was digging his nails into his palm. He opened his mouth to retort, but Logan shook his head.  
  
"Please, it's not worth it," he whispered. Virgil gritted his teeth, but nodded.  
  
Logan pushed past her, eyes scanning the area for his laptop. Her smirk only widened, as she held something up.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, were you looking for _this?"_  
  
Logan tried to grab his laptop from her, but she held it out of reach, moving it every time he got anywhere close. Virgil could only watch, stunned at such juvenile behaviour coming from someone who was supposed to be professional.  
  
"Give- give it to me, Linda!" He said, voice bordering on pleading. But she was relentless, ignoring all of his requests, holding the laptop away from him.  
  
"Not until you tell me~" she sang. "How much did you pay this _handsome_ -" she licked her lips, eyes racking over Virgil's form. He shuddered. "-hunk of a man to suck his d-"  
  
Virgil couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Enough!" He roared.  
  
How. Dare. She?  
  
Scorching rage flowed through Virgil's veins as he glowered at her. She paused, eyes widening, as if she hadn't expected him to fight back. As if she hadn't expected him to stick up for Logan.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" He growled, advancing forwards. She pressed herself against the desk, frozen in shock.  
  
"Who the _hell_ do you think you are, saying those things about a man you don't even know?"  
  
She wouldn't meet his eyes, staring at the floor instead.  
  
The room was deathly silent.  
  
"This man," Virgil pulled his hand away from Logan's, using both to gesture at him. "Works harder than anyone I have ever known. Works harder than anyone I have seen in this room. And you mock him, because- because what? He does his job? He does it well? Is that such a crime? Oh, _God forbid_ he actually does the thing they're _paying_ him for!"  
  
He turned his attention to the rest of the room.  
  
"And all of you. I have been in this room for nearly ten minutes now, and I haven't seen a _single_ one of you actually doing your job," his voice was getting louder by the second. "Is Logan the only one who does work around here? Is that why, every single day, I hear him talking to a different client, a different investor, a different supervisor, explaining why the work hasn't been finished yet? Because this _one_ man, is running the _whole_ marketing department?"  
  
He was shouting now, making a scene. And, for once in his life, he didn't care.  
  
Logan, possibly the hardest worker he'd ever met, was running himself to the ground, because these people thought they were too good to do their jobs. His nostrils flared in anger.  
  
"I am a _published author_ , and even _I_ don't have the words to describe how disgustingly unprofessional this behaviour is," he said, staring them all down. He felt a rush of gleeful satisfaction at their visible discomfort. He plucked the laptop from the woman's (Linda's?) outstretched hand, tucking it under his arm.  
  
"I'm taking this, and we'll be leaving, now."  
  
He grabbed Logan's hand, ready to storm out of the room, but froze at the sound of a low whistle.   
  
"Virgil Blakeley, I didn't know you had it in you."  
  
Virgil whipped around to see Remy leaning against the doorway. Instead of their usual outfit - a white t-shirt and their signature leather jacket - they were wearing a white button up, folded up to the elbows, and a burgundy tie. Virgil opened his mouth, then shut it, unsure of what to say.   
  
"Rems, y-you didn't tell me you worked here," he managed eventually.  
  
Remy grinned, tipping their sunglasses down - Virgil never understood why they wore those indoors - and meeting Virgil's eyes over the rims.  
  
"You never asked, babes. I'm a manager for HR. Was just walking past after grabbing my cup of coffee-" they held up the paper cup, as if to corroborate their story "-when I noticed that Marketing was quieter than usual. So, I decided to check it out. And boy, am I glad I stopped by," they took a long sip from their coffee.  
  
"We've been looking to fire that bitch for nearly six months now, but have never had any proof. If you could get your friend there-" they gestured to Logan. "-to file a complaint, we can finally kick her to the curb."  
  
Linda was making a face that reminded Virgil of a dying goldfish.  
  
"No, I-" she spluttered. Remy shushed her, smirking.  
  
"Sorry babe. Damage is done. We have to fire you now," they said, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. They motioned for Virgil and Logan to follow them.  
  
"Let's go to my office. The quicker you get this complaint filed, the quicker I can drop kick her into the Pacific."  
  
Virgil nodded, gently leading Logan past the desks, glaring at anyone who even dared to look in their direction.  
  
"He ok?" Remy asked, jerking their head in Logan's direction as they entered the elevator.  
  
Guilt curled in Virgil's stomach as he realised, only then, that Logan was shaking, clutching his hand like a lifeline. His free hand was inching up to his mouth, and he nibbled at his thumb nail. His eyes were watery, and he was staring up at Virgil like he did... _that_ day.  
  
Oh. Oh dear.  
  
Virgil still wasn't sure what exactly had happened that day, a month ago but, whatever it was, it was happening again.  
  
"He's uh- he's fine," Virgil answered hurriedly, when he realised Remy was still awaiting a response. Logan whimpered, letting go of Virgil's hand in favour of wrapping both arms around his whole arm, clinging tightly. He rested his head on Virgil's shoulder.

Remy narrowed their eyes, holding Virgil's gaze in a way that made it clear they knew he was lying through his teeth. Virgil held his breath, waiting for them to call him out. But they didn't, instead turning around to press the button for the ground floor.  
  
"Ok, just in here," they said, leading them out of the elevator, through a door labelled 'Human Resources'.  
  
Inside was a room, similar to Marketing, but much cleaner, and much quieter, only filled with the sounds of rapid typing. Virgil grimaced, hoping they wouldn't gain any attention, but was pleasantly surprised to find that not a single person spared them so much as a glance as they walked past. Remy pushed open the door to a separate office, holding it open for them. As soon as it had swung shut, they turned around.  
  
"Ok, how old is he?"  
  
Virgil floundered, eyes darting between Remy and Logan helplessly.  
  
"Like- I don't know- twenty six? Why're you asking _me_?"  
  
"No, I mean, like, his regression age, Vee." 

His _what_?  
  
"R-regression?" Virgil repeated. The word sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure where from.  
  
Remy sighed, pinching the bridge of their nose.  
  
"God, Blakeley, you're useless sometimes."   
  
Virgil made an offended noise, which went ignored. Remy placed their coffee down on the desk, before approaching Logan cautiously.  
  
"Hey... Logan, right?"  
  
Logan's head snapped up from Virgil's shoulder, watching Remy warily. Remy gave a warm smile, and Virgil felt Logan's grip loosen fractionally. He nodded.  
  
"How old are you right now, sweetie?"  
  
Logan seemed to consider the question, before hesitantly holding up five fingers. Virgil was sure his eyebrows were past his hairline.  
  
Five? Logan wasn't five... was he? 

Oh God, Virgil's head was spinning. What was happening?  
  
But Remy seemed to know exactly what was going on.  
  
"Wow," they said, grinning. "What a big boy!"  
  
They offered a hand to Logan, and it was taken almost immediately. Virgil felt a stab of envy in his heart at how quickly Logan seemed to trust Remy.

Remy led Logan around the side of their desk, pulling out their large leather chair.  
  
"This is my special chair," they explained. "People only sit in my special chair when they have important things to do."  
  
Logan lit up, and he grinned at Remy eagerly. They smiled back, gesturing for Logan to sit.  
  
"I- I has a important job?" He whispered giddily. His tone was soft, and there was a childlike lilt to his voice, much like... after his breakdown.  
  
Virgil's eyes widened as they pieces fell into place in his head.  
  
Remy leaned over, opening one of their drawers and pulling out a box of... _paperclips_?  
  
"My paperclips are a mess," they pouted. "I only really like the red ones."  
  
Logan pointed to a red paperclip among the multicoloured mess.  
  
"Like dis one?" He asked, looking up at Remy for confirmation. They smiled.  
  
"Exactly like that one! Wow, you're a natural at this! Can you find me all of my red paperclips, sweetie? You can just make a pile on my desk."  
  
Logan nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Y-yeah, I can do dat!"  
  
Remy ruffled his hair. Virgil didn't miss the flicker of anger across his expression, as Logan leaned into the touch almost desperately.  
  
"Thank you so much, hun, you're a big help. Now," they knelt down beside Logan so that they were eye level, placing their sunglasses on top of their head. "I need to have a quick chat with Virgil outside, alright?"  
  
At the mention of Virgil, Logan's head snapped up, and he whimpered.  
  
"N-no..."   
  
Virgil pushed down the self-satisfaction he felt at that. Remy hushed him gently.  
  
"It's ok, it's ok, sweetie. We'll just be right outside. You'll be able to see us through the glass, babe."  
  
Logan still didn't seem quite happy with the new development, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Jus' outside?" He asked.  
  
"Just outside, baby."  
  
With that, Remy stood up. They snatched the laptop from Virgil, placing it down on a chair, before leading him back out of their office. They crowded themselves into a tiny corner, still within Logan's sight, but away from prying eyes, and Remy pulled out their phone.  
  
"Seriously, do you not know how to use Google or something?" They huffed, typing rapidly into the search engine.  
  
Virgil spluttered.  
  
"I-I didn't know," he defended weakly. Remy raised an eyebrow. 

"Hun, the look on your face when I asked if he- he/him, right?" Virgil nodded. Remy let out a sigh of relief. "-if he was ok, told me everything I needed to know. This has happened before, and you were there."  
  
Before Virgil could respond, Remy thrust the phone at him.  
  
"There, read that," they said.  
  
Virgil skimmed the page, and the information matched up with the half-baked explanation that had formed in his head.  
  
"Yeah, last month-" he began, but Remy cut him off.  
  
"Shh, I don't need to know. This is between you and him, babes. I don't think he would want me knowing any more about his private life. I'm just doing this to make sure that you know how to handle the situation, because God knows you're a mess sometimes."  
  
Virgil finished reading the information. Remy looked at him expectantly.  
  
"So basically, when he's stressed, he turns into a baby?" He asked. Remy shrugged.  
  
"That's the gist of it, yeah. So you have to treat him like the age he is. The little in there-" they gestured at Logan through the door. "-is not the same person you walked in here with. So you have to be careful with him, alright babes?"  
  
"Rems, how do you know all this stuff?"  
  
Remy began shoving him back into the office.  
  
"Sometimes it helps to have a therapist for a boyfriend," they responded simply. "Now go get your baby, Vee. And, do me a favour?"  
  
Virgil turned around, tilting his head.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Give that boy a goddamn hug."  
  
Remy pushed open the door to their office. Logan's head was resting against his folded arms, and he was staring at the, half sorted, pile of paperclips sleepily. At the sound of the door, he glanced up.  
  
"Vee-Vee!" He cried, making tired grabby hands. Virgil willed his eyes not to widen.  
  
_He's five. Treat him like you'd treat a five year old._  
  
"Hey, Lo," he said, walking closer and enveloping Logan in a hug. He melted into it instantly, hugging back so tightly that Virgil was sure his ribs would bruise.  
  
How did someone so tired have so much strength?  
  
"You ready to go home?"  
  
Logan nodded, and Virgil urged him to stand. But he refused, instead holding tighter.  
  
"Don't wanna le' go," he whined.  
  
Virgil turned, staring at Remy, who was watching from the door, drinking their coffee again. They stifled a laugh and he glared.  
  
"Just carry him," they said. Logan nodded in agreement. 

"Wan' carry," he said, burying his face into the crook of Virgil's neck.  
  
"I can't carry him!" He mouthed at Remy desperately.  
  
"Gurl, you pump weights at the gym like it's nobody's business," Remy deadpanned. "He probably weighs less than that bench press I helped you with last week."  
  
Virgil lifted Logan out of the chair, helping him wrap his legs around his waist. Logan's head immediately came to rest on his shoulder, and he yawned, winding his arms around Virgil's neck.  
  
"You can use my fire exit," Remy said, motioning to a door that Virgil hadn't noticed before. "Just walk around the building, and you should end up in the car park."  
  
Virgil nodded, making sure Logan was secured in his hold. Remy picked up the laptop, handing it to him when he was sure Logan was comfortable.  
  
"Thanks Rem," he said earnestly. Remy ducked their head and, if Virgil wasn't mistaken, there was a blush on their cheeks. They waved him off.  
  
"Don't mention it. Just make sure he files that complaint. I've had eight unexplained resignations from Marketing in the past three months, and I'm sure it's her fault."  
  
Virgil nodded.  
  
"And, one more thing, Vee."  
  
Virgil hummed, glancing up from where he was most definitely _not_ cooing at Logan. His eyes widened as they crushed the empty coffee cup in their hand menacingly.  
  
"You hurt him, and I will _break_ you. Are we clear?"  
  
Virgil gulped, nodding rapidly.  
  
"Crystal."  
  
Remy smiled again, waving.  
  
"Bye, Vee. Bye, cutie."  
  
"We gonna say bye to Remy, Lo-Lo?" Virgil asked, surprised at how easily the sentence had rolled off his tongue.  
  
He nudged Logan's head with his shoulder until he looked up, and waved tiredly.  
  
"Bye..." he whispered. Remy cooed.  
  
"Aw, you are precious, aren't you?" He looked up, addressing Virgil. "Now get outta here, I can only casually stand in front of my door to block the view for so long."  
  
"Bye Rem," Virgil said, rolling his eyes. "Coffee on Tuesday?" 

Remy nodded.  
  
"I'll be there, babes." 

Virgil slipped out through Remy's fire exit, shivering as he was greeted by a cool breeze. It was dark, and they really needed to get back. He walked around the building, as instructed, and, sure enough, they were in the car park. He walked briskly toward his car, holding Logan closer when he shivered.  
  
"'S cold..." he mumbled into Virgil's shoulder.  
  
"I know, I know, baby. We're almost there, alright?"   
  
He gave the dark car park a once over, making sure they wouldn't be seen, then approached his car. By some miracle, he managed to take his keys out from his pocket and unlock his car, while also holding Logan and the laptop. And he didn't drop a single one of them. Apparently the universe had decided to be nice, for once. 

He opened the back door, placing the laptop inside, before opening the passenger door. He slid Logan into the seat, leaning over to do up his seatbelt.  
  
"I need you to uncurl yourself for me a little, Lo," he whispered. Logan whined. 

"No, don't wanna! 'S cold!"  
  
"Shh-shh-shh, I know. If you let me put your belt on now, then I can turn the heaters on quicker and make the car nice and warm, ok?"  
  
Logan seemed satisfied with that proposition, as he allowed Virgil to put his seatbelt on. Virgil shut the door, hurrying to the other side. He shivered. Maybe more layers would've been appropriate. He started up the car, then turned the heaters on, as promised.  
  
Logan stopped shivering after a moment or two, unfurling himself a little more.  
  
"'M tired, Vee-Vee," he mumbled. "Wanna go home..."  
  
Virgil hummed sympathetically, typing the apartment complex address into his GPS.  
  
"Go to sleep, sweet pea. I'll wake you up when we get there."  
  
He really didn't know where all these comforting words, all these cute nicknames were coming from. He was usually terrible with children. Scared them off the moment they saw him. But with Logan, it was different somehow. The reassurances, the gentle motions, they came naturally.  
  
He stole a glance at Logan, whose face was illuminated temporarily by a street lamp. His eyelids fluttered occasionally, and his thumb had migrated into his mouth, fingers curled slightly over his nose. The sight was so adorable that Virgil couldn't even bring himself to grimace at the unsanitary habit. He sighed, turning his eyes back to the road in front of him.  
  
Virgil drove the rest of the way home in blissful silence, broken only by the sound of Logan's even breaths. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I tried.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Take care!! <3


End file.
